1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to analog signal multiplication, and in particular to analog signal multiplication of a differential analog signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In data processing and digital signal processing applications, analog signals are processed in a manner which requires that a differential analog signal be multiplied by a multiplier which has a variable magnitude. One example of such an application is a Finite Impulse Response Filter, such as those used in channel communication chips incorporated into disk drives and modems. In those applications, a sampled analog differential signal is multiplied by a weighing factor which is of variable magnitude over a predetermined range. In most applications, it is desirable to have the multiplication operate in a linear manner.